And you were when they wernt
by keek n d
Summary: After an accadent happend when Buttercup, and Blossom fight, Bubbles is not only hurt, but alone in Townsville at night. When she is greatly outnumbred, and powerless with pain, one person comes to her rescue
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, hey, hey XD Im here with my very first one shot XD But lol, to be honest, I'm probably gunna make another chapter for an epiloge, so keep an eye out XD _

_Well, here you go XD 3 you all-Keek_

Bubbles.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Blossom shouted at Buttercup, who had just now gotton home from a football game with Mitch. Mitch had just driven her home, telling Her and Blossom she was too drunk to fly home.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BLOSSOM, IT WAS JUST BEER, AND I'M NOT DRUNK, HE WAS JOKING!" Buttercup yelled back in protest.

Bubbles took both of her pigtails out, and started taking off her rings, and necklaces. She tried to ignore them, but never could for as load as they were being. Bubbles hated it when they fought. And they did it so often, and it never helped that the professor was always on the night shift for his job.

just as she took brushed out her over elbow length hair, and took off all her jewlry, except her silver hoops that she usaully juust wore to bed, something hit her side. It hurt so bad, that she was about to start crying.

Bubbles looked up, only to see Buttercup and Blossom still fighting, and Buttercup holding a peice of the vaise Bubbles had created in art, wile the other piece was now on the floor, with a portion of blood that had come from her side.

'They didn't even realize she hit me..." she thought to herself as a tear fell. "GUYS!" she shouted outload.

"SHUT UP BUBBLES, THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BISNESS!" Buttercup shouted.

"Go to Bed, Bubbles!" Blossom snapped along, not bothering to even looked at her.

Bubbles clunched a fist, and tried again. "BUTTERCUP, BLOSSOM!" she shouted again.

"SHUT UP!" she heard them yell in unison.

"OK, FINE, I'LL JUST GO TO THE HOSPATIL THEN!" she shouted, diving out her window that was luckily, already open.

But Bubbles didn't care about the blood. She no longer felt much pain, and the blood had mostly stopped after she put a large band aid over it. She flew to town, and started walking.

nobody was outside,but it was a beautiful night.

She had walked until she had come across an ally way, that she found scary. it was dark, and foggy, and anything a girl should be afriad of.

She tried tp walk past it quictly, but her side was very sore from the vase.

And then, only to make matters worst, someone was approching her. Then there was two, then three, then four, then five.

"Well, Well, Well...Little Bubbles Utiniom, my my, look how big you've gotton." A familiar voice called from the ally.

Ace.

"Ace?' she asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

A chuckle. "You remembred. My, your very gorwn up. How old are you now? sixteen, seventeen?" he asked.

She backed up some, but then went into a limp, and stumbled. "S-seventeen.." she studdred.

She then saw them..but there was only thre standing there...where were the ot- her thoughts came to a stop as she felt ams cover her waist, and arms.

"Such a bad cutt...lets take a look at that. Shall we go to my place? You can crash there if you want too." he said sudductivly.

her eyes widned. "NO, N-o that wont be nessary..now please let me go!" she shouted, and strugled, but her waist side hurt more and more.

"Nonsense, sweetheart. ...you really have gotton pretty. Mind if I get to know you more?"

Thats when she started to panic. "NO, ACE LET ME GO!...HELP!" she shouted.

"No need for that...I just want to see how pretty you've gotton, Bubbles, thats all..." he stroked her ams, and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"HELP!" she shouted a blood rising scream.

"Deal with it...sssweet heart, your owrs now." Snake said, pussing his hand under her chin, and sqeezing her cheeks.

just then, she heard someone runng twords them, then ending in a slide. "I'm only going to say this once. never touch her again, and walk away now, or suffer the consiquence." a smooth teenage voice said harshly.

Ace smirked, and looked past Bubbles. "And just what are ya gunna do about it, blondey? gp get your own, because this catch is mine." he snapped.

'Blondey?' Bubbles thought to herself.

"You've picked the wrong catch, Ace!" The voice said, even more pissed off now. All she heard after that was running, and screaming, all she saw was Ace, Alfordo, and snake all in frount of her.

Then she felt Big billy, and grubber's strong grip releace her with a jolt.

Bubbles fell to the ground, now feeling to pain of the cutt, and trying to regain herself.

"Bubbles?...hey, you alright?" she heard the voice ask. Bubbles quictly looked up, only to meet a pair of dark blue eyes staring into hers.

"Boomer?' she asked.

He knelt down beside her, and whiped away one of the tears that must have fallen. "yeah...but are you alright? I swear if they hurt you..." he trailled off, now looking at the cutt on her waist. "I SWEAR IM GOING TO SLOTTER THEM WHEN THEY-" he started but Bubbles stopped him.

"No...they didn't do that..." she smilied faintly.

Heblushed. "oh."

"but thanks for caring anyway." she continued.

He smilied at her."Anytime! Well, we arn't enemies anymore, so...we might as well be of service to each other" he pinted out.

Thats right. Ever since the day when they were fourteen, and Mojo was put into jail, and HIM was distroyed by te boys. *they never liked HIM to begin with* Brick had declaired that they would leave them alone, so now here was her counterpart, helping her.

"So...What happend?, why didn't you fly away, or use your powers?" Boomer asked, breaking the silance.

Bubbles sighed. "Well...they came so fast...I tried to run, but my side.." she trailled off.

Bubbles looked up, only to see Boomer taking off his jacket, and putting it on her, and over the blood. "You do realize it's still bleeding right?" he asked.

She blushed at his actions, and nodded. "It really didn't hurt until they came alone." she admitted.

"What happend, anyway?" he asked.

Bubbles found herself telling Boomer everything about the insident. About how her sisters didn't care enough to even look at her, how they hurt her, and didn't even realize it.

Boomer put his arms around her sympatheticly. "Hey, your sisters love you Bubbles...I mean, Brick, and Butch fight all the time, and yeah, it's increasingly annoying, but hey, we are brothers. I'm sure they are looking for you right now.'' Boomer said.

Bubbles hugged him back. "Thanks Boomer. I like talking to you, you make me feel...better." she blushed.

he smilied widly. "Anytime, Bubbs! And hey...hos about Friday? theres that new movie coming out, you wanna triple with me, and my brothers? You can bring your sisters!" he asked.

She smilied in return. "I'd love too! I'm sure they will too!" She looked down. "I'd better be getting home now..." she trailled off.

Bubbles stood up, and looked down at Boomer, who hesatated with standing up. "Yeah me too.." he said.

She held out her hand, and he took it. She helped him up, and he grained.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

Boomer smilied. "Butch threw my science project at my back, now it hurts."

Bubbles laughed, and gave him his jacket. "Bye, see you Friday." she said, kissing his cheek, and flying away.

She flew into her room silantly. Finding a not on her desk.

_**Bubbles,**_

_**We are so sorry, we had no idea we had actaully hurt you. If you read this before we get back, we want you to know how much we love you, and how sorry we are. **_

_**please forgive us of our actaions, we love you,**_

_**Buttercup, and Blossom.**_

She smilied at the small note, and got out of her cloaths, put them in the wash, and got dressed for bed.

"Bubbles?" she heard Buttercup's excited voice call.

Bubbles turned around, but Her sister's arms were already wrapped around her.

"WE ARE SO SORRY!" both of her sisters shouted.

Bubbles giggled."It's alright,...i actaully ran into a friend...him, and his brothers want us to meet up. This could be the thing you owe me. They want us to go see a movie on friday. Come with?" Bubbles asked.

"of corse!, It's the least we can do.." Blossom said.

"yeah, and hey, I bet they are cute!" Buttercup said, actaully being optomistic.

'hehe...yep, I'm dead." Bubbles thought, but enjoyed the love anyway.

Only thinking about Friday now...and how she would be on a date with Boomer.

She had always kind of liked him, but now that she knew he liked her too, she had a feeling this just might actaully end well.

Or would it?


	2. The moments That made life speical

_Epiloge: The moments._

_Okay, you asked for it, so here it is! I must say, Its REALLY hard to impress peole, but I'm glad some of you did comment, and each one wanted me to make this next chapter. So here you go! :) These are the moments in Bubble's life, with a saprize at the end! :) _

Friday came faster than she expected,and before she knew it, she found herself making herself look as nice as she possable dress was short, but not short enough for Blossom to dissaprove, It was complecated, but still matched her cute personality with matching two inch heels. And instead of her curled pigtails, Bubbles decited to have her hair down, and strightned. The dress was a spigetti strap that had a belt that went below her breats and the fabric started flowing out from there, and ended about three inches above her knees. Light blue of corse, but the belt, and accents where silver.

Buttercup, who was wearing a green off shoulder shirt that had black fading into the middle of the shirt, and black skinny jeans, and a pair of ankle length boots. Her hair was nicly brushed out. She had a little amount of make up on, but some greeneye shadow to bring out her eyes.

Blossom, kept things simple. She had a solid pink blouse that was one shouldered, and a normal mini skirt, but with knee high leggings. Her hair was put into beautiful soft curls, and her small bow kept some of her longer bangs out of her face. Her shoes where just simple Mary Janes.

Buttercup grinned at Bubbles. " My, my, Bubbs. This guy must be something speical, I've never seen you gussy up this much for a boy!" she commented. "What did he save you from, A plane!"

Blossom rose her eyebrow. "yeah...who is he, anyway?"

Bubbles blushed, and started debating weather of not if she would tell them, but then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. "ILL GET IT!" Bubbles shouted eagerly as she flew over to the door.

She opend it, only to see all three boys standing there. "Hey, ..Wow, you look nice" Boomer said, giving her a sweet smile.

She blushed. "Thanks."

She looked at the other two. They have grown a lot since Bubbles had last seen them. As a matter of fact, Brick didn't look as scary as he had when they where fourteen, and Butch seemed much more calm. They had different hair, but it really didn't seem different. Bricks may have been shorter, but she couldn't really tell, and Butch...she think she might have seen some green highlights...but again, they must have worn out.

Boomer had longer hair, but not as long as Bricks. *Brick had hair down to his back...I wonder if that would ever get annoying?* it may have ended at the bottom of his neck in the back, but as it came up into the frount, it got shorter, and shorter, his bangs ended near his eyes, and it drove Bubbles crazy when he would just let them in his face.

"Bubbles...can we talk to you for a moment?" Blossom's highly Pissed off voice asked.

Bubbles giggled. "oops, did I 'Forget to tell you?" she asked innocently.

"yeah. You kind of left the detail of WHO they were out of the plan..." Buttercup grinned.

Bubbles started giggling, not really able to take the situation seriously at the look of her sisters faces. Both of them where blushing like crazy, and trying to fight off looking at their counterparts.

"Yeah, We didn't know about this n'till Blue, here answred the door, so suck it up, Pinky, it's not like we are enemies anymore. As a matter of fact, Boomer saved your sister the other day, so you OWE us!" Brick snapped, calmly, yet he sounded like a smart ass...well, he WAS Blossom's counterpart, wasn't he?

Blossom sat for a minute, stunned. Bubbles again, had to fight off an urge to laugh.

Bubbles turned to Boomer. "Didn't want to tell them till the last minute either, huh?" she asked.

Boomer grinned. "I didn't want to fight with them. Neither of us need something being thrown at us, now do we?" he asked. She laughed. "It's not us that they'll be throwing stuff at now will we be?" she joked back.

"So, are we going to sit here, and glare at each other, or are we going to leave and get this over with?" Butch asked, finally speaking.

Everyone nodded. And they left.

Even Bubbles had to admitt, it went really well. Blossom and Buttercup after a wile, started opening up with their counterparts, and Bubbles spent time with Boomer.

They had gone to the mall after the movie, and all splitt up. Buttercup and Butch decited to go to Hot Topic, and Game Stop, wile Blossom and Brick said that they were just going to hang around. Bubbles and Boomer, after a wile of roaming the store, found a StarBucks, and sat down there. It was almost closing time, and nobody there except them, and the people working.

Boomer sat down, and handed Bubbles her Caramal Mocha. "here you are, M'lady." he said with a smile.

She blushed. "Why thank you kind Sir." she smilied back.

There was a moment of silance. Bubbles gazed out the window for a wile, only to see it was starting to rain outside. She hated the rain, but loved it after it was finished. Her, Blossom and Buttercup loved to go mudwamping in a nearby pound that was normally dried up. But of corse, This was early spring, and freezing cold.

She looked over, only to find Boomer staring at her. "What?" she immeadantly asked with a blush.

She noticed how Boomer himself blushed, but turned his attension away from her for a moment, then looked back. "Nothing" he said innocently.

"LIES!" She protested. Boomer laughed. "IM INNOCENT I TELL YOU!" he shouted softly.

Bubbles laughed. "Fine, I'll let you off with a warning this time, but the next time I'm going to MAKE you tell me" she warned.

"yes Ma'am" he responded, sipping his coffee.

She smilied, and started paying attension to the radio. She always was a fan of music, and loved listening to it. Once she had found that she had spent five hours doing nothing but googleing music vidoes and watching them. Thats whe she heard one of her favorates. 'Fall for you' by Secoundhand Seranade.

"I Love this song!" she exclaimed in awe.

Boomer gave her a grin, and held his hand out to her. She blushed and took it, and they started to dance. Poorly, and not very graceful, but it still made Bubbles feel like a girl at Prom.

She felt like the world around had stoped. Boomer leand over, and kissed her lightly, and for a moment, Bubbles found herself kissing him back.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and shifted closer to him. She felt like that one moment in her life will be remembred for the rest of her life...

*five years later*

"BUBBLES HOLD STILL!" The now 22 year old Blossom shouted annoyedly. "I can't do your make up with you constantly moving your head!"

Bubbles smilied, feeling the butterflies in her stomach rise again. Today was the day. The day of many things, and she could not help but feel happy, nurvous, and ready to cry all at the same time.

Buttercup smilied, and tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Bubbles! You look so beautiful!" she exclaimed. Buttercup was the strong one, so abviously Bubbles did.

"Okay, look in the mirror." Blossom instructed. Bubbles turned only to see herself in her white, strapless wedding gown *it was a strapless, lacy, white gown, that had a corset style top, and the skirt puffed out, dragging on the floor.*. Her veil down, and make-up done so perfectly. She turned to her crying sisters. Although she was the last to get married, they couldn't help but feel sad at this accasion.

"Thank you Blossom." She said, hugging her maid of honor. It was a hard desision. Choosing one sister over the other, but since Buttercup was due for a baby, Blossom was the one who helped out the most.

Bubbles breathed. "You guys have been the best sisters a girl could ever ask for. And I want you to know" she paused for a moment, fighting off tears. "I love you guys, so much!"

It was a loving sister moment, but soon, it was time. The Profossor peeked his head around the cornor, and smilied at his youngest daughter. "Oh, my baby girl!" he shouted, ringing his arms around his beloved daughter.

Buttercup met up with Butch, and they walked down, and so on with her friends and family, then Blossom, and Brick, then herself and her father.

It was overwhelming, yet terrifing. Bubbles never liked being the center of attension, but at that moment, she was the only one everyone was looking at. She slowly took a breath, and met eyes with the one she loved, and her fear became instant happiness.

He extended his arm like he once had on their first date, and after kissing her father on his cheek, she took it.

It wasn't very long, but she kept looking at her sisters, and Boomer. He would smile at her, and sqeeze her hand to comfort her. Her sisters cried, and her brother-in-laws would give her a thumbs up.

"I do" she heard her fienca say. Causing her to snapp into reality.

"Do you, Bubbles, take Boomer as your husband?" the priest asked.

"I do" she said.

"Than you may kiss the bride" he whispred with a smile.

She turned her attension to her now husband, and kissed him.

Another moment in her life she gotton to share with him that she will never forget.

*three years later*

Bubbles pased the room. Feeling so stressed, and nurvous. 'Boomer will be home soon' she thought to herself. She whiped her face off again, trying not to show that she had been crying.

'This can't be' she thought, but it was. She had been vomiting an aweful lot latly, and Buttercup suggested she may be pregnant.

Which was a problem. After Bella, Buttercup's daughter was born, Bubbles, and Boomer would often watch her. Bella was such a handful, Boomer would often complain, and even a few days ago, he even said 'Lets NOT have kids! Not now at least! they are too much to handle!" AND NOW THIS HAD TO HAPPEN!

She had gotton a pregnancy test from the doctor this morning, and it came out positive, not only positive, but at least two months. Sure she had been 'skipped by her monthly gift' but she was also on pills that did that!

The door opend, and Bubbles jumped. "Hello, Bubbles!" Boomer smilied, kissing her cheek.

She gave him a weak smile. "Hi, Boomer" her voice cracked, and she covored her mouth a little.

He looked at her, and set his things down. "Hey, whats wrong?" he asked, giving her a sympathetic look.

Tears filled her eyes, and she looked down, and shook her head.

Boomer was at her side in a heartbeat. "Bubbles?" he put his arms around her. "hey, sweetheart, whats wrong?"

"I-..I..I'm.." she tried, but she couldn't find a way to somehow spitt it out.

Boomer looked down at her. "Bubbles, I'm your husband, you can tell me anything, babe. Just say it, I'll understand, no matter what it is." her soothed. "Look at me, Love. and tell me whats wrong." he said lifting her chin.

She sighed."Boomer...Your going to be a dad. I'm going to be a mom. I'm going to have a baby." she said, holding her breath, ready for the responce.

Boomer looked down at her, and to her saprise, kissed her. "We are going to be parents! Why is that such a bad thing?" He asked with a large smile.

She sat there for a moment, stunned. "Boomer, you said you didn't want to have kids.." she reminded.

Boomer laughed. "i said I din't want to have any 'now', but looks like I jinkxed myself!" he laughed again. "And that doesn't matter, we're going to be parents! This is a great thing!"

Bubbles laughed, and sighed in relief. "I'm so glad your happy" she said.

Boomer kissed her hands. " I'm so glad I make you happy. And I'm going to try my hardest to make this baby happy."

"You will. Because I'm sure he or she will love you just as much as i do."

Another memory Bubbles kept.

And that day on surely made an imfluance on her life...and on May 17th something amazing happend that also stayed with her and Boomer forever.

_Bliss Nichole Jojo. _

_Born May 17th 20-_

_parents Bubbles and Boomer Jojo_

_"she was given to them from God. The beautiful, Blissful moment of her Birth, and so forth to her lifetime." _

_Dark Blue eyes, and light blonde hair. 5 lbs. 2 ozs_

And so forth, Bubbles lived a fairytale life with her family.

Blossom, Brick, and Blaze.

Butch Buttercup and Bella

Bubbles, Bommer, Bliss, and their adopted daughter Baylynn

"So many moment in life you remember, but only so many you get to remember with someone else."-Bubbles.

And that is the story of our parents. Thank you for reading, My name is Bliss, and this is my sister Baylynn. I'm here with my cuzins Blaze, and Bella. We are all either 13 or 14. I am 13.

thanks you for reading about their story, as I get to help make those memories every day. Now if you please excuse me, it's time for dinner.


End file.
